Power Rangers Dino Thunder-Pink is Unfortunately the New Black!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Ariel Oliver is the adoptive Sister of Tommy Oliver, who is just an ordinary girl in High School. But, her new friend Kira, two boys, and her are made into Rangers by her adoptive Brother as Mesogog takes his chance to attack and change the world back to the era of Dinosaurs. However, things take a turn for the worse when Ariel finds herself falling for the White Dino Ranger.
1. 1: Day of the Dino: Part 1!

_**Power Rangers Dino Thunder!-Pink is Unfortunately the New Black!**_

 ** _1: Day of the Dino: Part 1!_**

 _ **Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak: Now to the disclaimer! I own nothing of the Power Rangers expect my OC and any ideas that I have come up with. Enjoy everyone. Ja ne.**_

...My Line…

A young 17-year-old girl with dark brown hair that has light brown highlights got out of a black jeep before she reached back in and pulled out a pink backpack. The young girl was wearing a white jean vest over a tight v-neck pink tank top, faded blue skinny jeans accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, and white tennis shoes with hints of pink. And right now both Ariel and Tommy Oliver were standing if front of Reefside High School taking in the scene before they headed inside.

...My Line…

Tommy walked through the halls after leaving Ariel to get her schedule from the office looking for his classroom saying hi to the students there.

"Dr Oliver," a woman's voice said making Tommy to look over his shoulder. "I'm Principle Randall."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Tommy said as he offered his hand to her though she, however, just looked at it before opening up a binder. "It's your first day, too, isn't it?"

"Yes," Randall answered slowly, "I'm still trying to figure out why a doctor of Palaeontology, would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?"

"I guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet," Tommy answered.

"So you became a high school teacher?" she asked as she stopped in front of him. "That just doesn't make a whole lot of sense, now does it Dr. Oliver?"

"You know, I was thinking; maybe we should get together?" Tommy asked. "That way you can fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painful if at all possible," Randall informed him. "If they smile, you know your doing something wrong." It made Tommy wonder if this woman was cold blooded. "Now, I'm off to find my first truant...we'll talk later."

...My Line…

Ariel walked into the classroom before looking around to see that the other teens where throwing paper balls around making the young brunette to let out a sigh. The 17-year-old girl walked over a dirty blonde haired girl, who was writing something down in a notebook. Ariel looked at what she was writing to only smile when she noticed it was lyrics to a song.

"Hi," Ariel greeted making the other girl to look up.

"Hi," she greeted back.

"Is this set taken?" Ariel asked as she pointed to the set next to the blonde.

"No go ahead," the girl answered.

"Thanks," the young blonde thanked, "I'm Ariel, Ariel Oliver."

"Kira, Kira Ford," Kira introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Kira."

"You, too," Kira agreed before she went to writing.

Ariel sat down next to Kira before she pulled out a sketch book and started to draw. It wasn't long till Tommy walked into the classroom to notice that Ariel was already in the classroom and was drawing in her sketch book, a girl, who was sitting right next to her and wearing a yellow outfit was writing in a notebook, a third young girl was filing her nails, a young boy staring off into space, and another young boy wearing blue who was on his laptop were the only ones setting.

"Guys, settle down! Take your seats please?!" Everyone sat down as Tommy walked to stand in front of the class. "I'm Dr Oliver and this is first period science. Before we start are there any questions?" Ariel looked just in to roll her eyes as the girl who was filing her nails earlier raise her hand. "Yes?"

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell," the girl said as she stood up making everyone to groan though she ignored them and smiled at Tommy. "Dr Oliver as you may know I'm the anchor and field reporter for our schools TV station." Everyone once again groaned while Ariel looked the girly blonde like she had never seen anyone like her before. "Anyways...I'm sure are viewers are wondering...well, you really don't look old enough to be a teacher." Her smile at once dropped. "Devin, are you getting this?"

A boy stood up with a camera making Ariel looked Kira with a look that asked if the other girl was serious to only get a nod from the girl in yellow.

"Cassidy, I promise you," Tommy said. "I'm old enough." He looked at Devin. "So let's put the camera away."

"You missed it," Cassidy told Devin as they took their sets.

"For now let's talk about you guys," Tommy suggested. "What you expect of yourself in this class cause that's truly important." Tommy looked around to find that there was an empty set. "Are we missing some one?"

...My Line...

Ariel was walking around the school to get familiar with it when she heard some singing off to the side before looking over to where a group of kids where setting in front of Kira, who was playing a guitar and sing.

I want to know

Know where you're at

I'm at the front

But, your still at the back

Kira smiled as more students came over to listen them.

Oh, can you tell me where

Tell me where your at

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

The crowd applaud just as the new Principle came walking up to them with a boy in red right behind her.

"Miss Ford," the Principle said getting her attention. "I'm afraid that you need permission to preform on school grounds. Let's go."

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into collage," Kira told the new Principle.

"Well you are hardly collage material," she told them. "Now are you, Miss Ford?" Ariel felt sorry for Kira, who looked upset at the remark. "Now came with me."

Kira followed her and the boy across the yard when all of a sudden the sprinklers went off. Kira freaked and went running for the sidewalk where she at once started to dry off her guitar.

"Just great," she mumbled.

Ariel looked around to see a boy in blue walking around with an umbrella.

"Ethan James," Randall mumbled. "I should have known."

...My Line...

All three of them walked inside the schools building soaking wet, well, all, but Ethan.

"Sit!" Randall ordered.

"Principle Randall, I just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident," Ethan tried to weasel out.

Kira gave him the evil eyes while the other boy looked at him in surprise.

"Save it for Judge Judy, Mr James," Randall told him. "The four of you have detention! For one week. Starting today. Now if there are no further questions-" All at once the three teens started in: the brown haired boy about soccer practice, Kira about band practice, and Ethan about Computer club. "I didn't think so!"

Randall stormed into her office and slammed the door.

"Ok, some one seriously needs a hug," Kira said.

The brown haired boy leaned around Kira to look at Ethan.

"Dude, computer club?" he asked.

...My Line...

"Dr Oliver, how was your first day?" Randall asked as she walked up right when Tommy and Ariel were about to leave after school had let out for the day.

"Oh, the kids were great," Tommy answered. "No problem."

"Good," Randall said as the three of them walked up the stairs. "Your going to see a lot more of them in detention."

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked making Ariel smirk.

"No, your in charge of it today," Randall answered.

"Oh, no actually I have plans to go the museum outside of town today," Tommy said as he tried to get out of it.

"Perfect, bring the little monsters with you," she told him. "I'm sure that would be pure torture for them." She looked at the three teens. "You all meet I trust. Well, enjoy your little outing."

They watch her leave before Tommy turned back to the three teens and removed his glass with a sigh.

"So you guys like museums?" he asked.

...My Line...

"Whoa," Ethan said in awe. "Check out the T-Rex?"

"I'm more of the Saber-Tooth Tigers kinda of person Ethan," Ariel stated as they got out of the car once they had pulled up. "Now if it was a Saber-Tooth then I would be looking at it or in this case checking it out."

Tommy laughed as he shook his head at his younger Sister. They all walked up to the entrance to see that it was chained closed which confused Tommy.

"That's weird," Tommy mumbled as he looked up at the museum.

"Oh well, no museum for us," the boy in red pointed out.

"Great," Kira said with a smile. "Let's go home."

"Tell you what," Tommy said as he turned to them. "Why don't you guys have a look around? If any of you guys find anything prehistorical, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."

"Sweet," Ethan breathed.

"I'm going to try and find some one who can tell us when their opening up," Tommy told them.

The three teens walked away as Ariel looked at her Brother though they still could hear what was said.

"Let me get this straight?" the brunette boy asked as he looked Ethan. "They have clubs just for computers."

"I'll go keep an eye on them Tommy," she informed him.

"Good idea," agreed the former Ranger.

With a nod to him, Ariel took off after the other three while Tommy walked up to the museum.

...My Line...

Ariel walked behind the group of teens as she scanned the forest area around them.

"Hey, you guys ever heard of the story about the guy that was hiking up here and fall into a sinkhole?" Ethan asked as they walked through the woods.

"Must've missed that one," Kira answered.

"I'm from Angel Grove, Ethan," Ariel stated.

"Come on?" Ethan asked. "It was on all the auburn legend websites."

"Dude, you do know that this isn't computer club right?" the boy in red asked.

"I guess your to big and bad to surf the web," Ethan pointed out. "What do you do in your spare team?"

"Me?" the brunette asked. "I go out with girls. You know?" Kira and Ariel looked at the brunette male with glared as they walked. "Their the ones at school that smell really good, the long hair, and the make-up."

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," the brunette answered. "It's like that."

"Whatever," both girls said as they walked by the two boys.

The brunette male snorted as he followed after the two girls.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys the heads up," Ethan told them as he followed. "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole."

All four of them ended up falling into two different sinkholes and landed on the ground hard. Ariel stood up with a groan before she took off her white jean vest and dusted it off. the boy in red looked up at the same time she did as she judged the distance to see if she could find a way to climb out so she could go find Tommy.

"Alright," the brunette male said as he got ready to climb. "You guys stay here where it's safe." Ariel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to climb out of here to go get help."

"Do you even know the woods?" Ariel asked.

"Of course," the brunette male lied as he went to climb, but he only got two feet off the ground before falling back cause a rock gave way.

"Back already?" Ethan asked.

The other two teens went to help the boy in red get up off the ground before Ariel once again looked up at the hole.

'Damn.'

All four teens decided to walk through the tunnels wondering if they might be able to find away out. Kira decided to sing just keep her mind on something so she started to sing 'Freak you out'.

Freak you out

Freak you out

Freak you o-out

"Babe, can you keep it down?" the boy in red asked as he walked by her. "I'm trying to stay focus."

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira asked stopping before she turned to Ethan and Ariel. "Did he just call us babes?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered. "I wasn't listening. I was groove to your tuns."

"Same here," Ariel agreed with Ethan.

Kira walked up to the brunette male not at all happy at being called babe.

"What?" he asked. "Just chill out why don't cha?"

"Listen," Kira told him as she pointed her finger at him. "My name is Kira. Maybe your should right write it on your hand or something so you can remember."

Kira walked away from him both fuming mad. It wasn't long till they hit a dead end though.

"This screams Jurassic park to me," Kira said when they came upon a T-Rex.

"This well get us of detention forever," the brunette male said as he moved to take the jaw of the T-Rex by pulling down.

To their surprise the wall opened up to reveal some kind of lab and they all walked in looking around in awe.

"I can do a crazy video in here," Kira said in awe as she looked around.

"Whoa," the brunette male said also in awe before turning to Ethan. "This must be like the mothership to you, dude."

"Normal I'll be insulted," Ethan told him. "But, when your right, your right." Both Ethan and Ariel looked over at the brunette who reached to grab a stone. "Yo, don't touch that."

"Conner listen to him for once," Ariel suggested.

"Why not?" the brunette male asked as Ariel, Kira, and Ethan walked up to the stones that matched their color themes.

"You're really taking this whole 'dumb jock' thing to a whole new level," Ethan answered.

"Look I sat through enough lame science classes to know that that thing looks prehistorical," Conner told him. "And I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him," Kira stated. "Really I do, but I already missed one rehearsal." All four of them picked up the four stones and they started to glow once they were touched. "Well what are they?"

"I can go online later and see if I can find out," Ethan answered.

"You in front of a computer?" Conner asked. "Wait, let me put on my surprised face?"

Ethan shot him a look while Ariel and Kira rolled their eyes at the boys.

"You know ten years from not when your hair line receding and your playing pick up soccer in park cause your dreams of turning pro did quite work out, I'll have my own mutli-billion dollar business." Both Kira and Ariel turned around to walk away from them. "Where are you two going?"

"I don't want to think of what kinda of freak lives in a place like this and I sure don't won't to be here when he gets home," Kira answered.

"Right behind ya," the boys agreed.

...My Line...

All four teens walked out of the lab and the walls closed behind them and it wasn't long till they were once again in the woods.

"Compass?" Ethan asked. "Any one has a compass?"

"And I was going to bring one," Conner answered sarcastically.

It was the that they felt some kind of wind blew, but only Ariel knew it wasn't good so she fall into a defensive stance.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind," Kira answered.

"That ain't no wind," Ethan stated. "As much as we liked it to be, it ain't."

Just then some kind of lizard looking things appeared in front of them.

"Don't...move..." Conner breathed.

"Great idea," Kira whispered to him. "It easy for them."

"New plan," Ethan said. "RUN!"

Kira, Conner, Ariel, and Ethan all took off through the woods with the lizards right behind them. Soon enough, however, they reached a huge ditch in the road that Conner made it across with ease, shockingly so did Ariel, but that was due to the fact that she had training in martial arts, Ethan hit the edge and struggled for a bit though he still made it, but Kira, however, being the shortest, didn't make it over and fell into the ditch. Hear Kira's yell of surprise, the other three turned around and ran back where they went to help her.

"C'mon!" Conner shouted as he pulled Kira up and they continued running again.

Unfortunately, lady luck was not on Kira's side cause she didn't see the big tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped onto the ground. As the monsters began to close in on her, Kira let loose a scream, however, what shouldn't have happened though was that her scream was amplified by yellow waves of sonic energy that knocked the monsters off their feet and onto their ugly behind. A few feet away from her the other three covered their ears at the high-pitched sound to protect their hearing. When Kira stopped screaming the others turned to look at each other before they went to help her up to her feet.

"C'mon, help her up," Conner said, and he and Ethan lifted her up to feet.

While Ethan let go after she got onto her feet, Conner still kept his hand on her back, steadying her for no apparent reason.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"I have no idea," Kira answered him.

Suddenly, the gem began to glow bright yellow so Kira pulled it out and she felt a tingling warmth running through her body and an image of a yellow prehistoric bird fluttered through her mind screaming the same scream she had just emitted not too long ago. As it stopped glowing, the monsters got back up and charged at them and the four decided to split up and go down separate paths. Kira was the first to stop and face the monsters, but when one started after her, she dodged it and then punched another in the face by swinging her fist up so grinning she continued to dodge and punch away the creepy-looking things as she marveled at where she got all the knowledge to fight like this.

Off to the side Ariel was dealing with her own group of monsters though she wished that she had a bow and arrows when she felt a weight in her hand and on her back. Ariel looked at her hand to see that she was holding a bow made out of pink energy of some kind before she pulled out the pink gem when she noticed that it start glowing. Just like Kira had Ariel felt a tingling warmth running through her body and an image of a pink saber-tooth tiger let out a cry before the gem stopped glowing. Ariel smirked before she started to fire off arrows while using martial arts as well.

"Now this is cool," Ariel laughed.

Ethan was having a bit of trouble with the ugly creatures. He was grabbed from behind by two of them and thrown onto the ground. Jumping back up, he kicked back at the creatures, but only succeeded in landing them into the arms of their comrades. Growling, they threw him back a few feet away and onto the ground. Ethan let out a groan as he pushed himself to his knees. Eyes widening, he saw one of the uglies rush to him. Ethan brought up his arm to intercept the attack even though he was expecting to feel pain a sudden warmth rushed through his body when the creature hit his arm and there was nothing. Looking up, he noticed that his arm was covered in blue scales, protecting him from the attack giving a smirking ecstatically, Ethan got back up and then did a series of flips and kicks that overwhelmed the monsters and shocked him immensely.

"Something's happening to me…" he breathed as he was staring at his arms in awe.

Opening up his right hand and staring at the glowing blue gem, Ethan was suddenly overwhelmed by the image of a large blue dinosaur that had three horns, one on the nose the others on the head, letting out a battle cry.

Conner was on his own trying to fight the monsters with the little knowledge he had of street-fighting he learned from his twin brother. Astonishingly, he wasn't half bad until he got grabbed from behind and thrown into a tree while groaning in pain, Conner winced as he felt his back crash into the tree and slide down the bark. Looking down into his hand, he started when he saw that the gem was glowing red and soon, an image of a large red dinosaur roaring in rage appeared in his head and he felt himself gain strength and confidence. Looking up just in time Conner saw one of the creatures charging towards him, but he managed to avoid him by flipping his feet and started doing a spinning kick which hit the creature in the face and slammed him to the ground. When he looked back up, Conner realized that everything was moving at a slower pace than normal.

"Whoa…everything's so slow!" he exclaimed.

In slow motion, he watched as two of the monsters flew through the air towards him before grinning wickedly, he ran in super-fast to kick away one group of the creepy-crawlies and then raced over to the other group to punch them away. After fighting a few more monsters, Conner managed to finally get back on a path where he met up with the other three who were holding their gems and panting hard.

"Yo…how much do I love detention?" Ethan asked with an excited laugh bubbling from his throat.

"Hey!" Tommy called out as he ran up to them, but before he could reach them all four of the teens stuffed the gems into their pocket and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Ethan answered at once.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" he asked.

"Nah," Ethan asked. "Just your, uh, routine hike in the woods. Lost of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaly ones," Kira mumbled making Tommy to look at her.

"So, you get into the Dino exhibit?" Conner asked.

"Uh, still working the kinks out," Tommy answered. "We better get you guys back. Come on."

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked as she looked at the other three teenagers.

"I don't know about you, but I have a thousand Sci-Fi DVDs and do you know how many times the guy with the freaky superpowers gets put inside a government lab on table with wires stuck inside his head?" Ethan whispered.

"Even _I_ knew that," Conner stated.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked.

The four teens picked their pace and followed Tommy out of the woods before heading back to the school so they can head home.

...My Line...

Once both Olivers got home and were inside, Tommy turned to his younger Sister with his arms crossed.

"Alright, what happened?" he asked her making Ariel let out a sigh before pulling out the pink gem with a guilty look on her face as Tommy placed his hand to his face. "Ariel Aurora Oliver."

"Sorry Big Brother," she apologized at once which had the older Oliver letting out a sigh.

"Have it bonded with you?" he asked.

"Huh? Ariel titled her head to the side. "Bonded?"

Tommy cackled at the confused look on his Sister's face.

"Yes, as in showing some kind of power of sorts?" he asked

Ariel nodded her head before making the pink energy bow to appear.

"Why do you want to know Tommy?" the younger of the two asked.

"By having the Dino Gem bond with you makes impossible for any to take it from you," he answered.

"Whoa, whoa, huh?" she sounded in surprise and confusion. "Dino Gem? What in Osiris name are you getting at?" Tommy smirked a bit at Ariel's reference to the Egyptian God of the Dead. Ariel watched as her Brother walked into the kitchen and out of curiosity she followed him, but her surprise Tommy pulled down the jaw of a mini T-Rax which opened up a panel of some kind that lead below the house. "Huh? Tommy...what..."

"Follow me," he interrupted before walking down the stairs.

The younger Oliver let out a sigh before she followed after him under the house.

...My Line...

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ariel felt like groaning in annoyance as she saw that it was the place as the lab that she found the pink gem.

"Why me?" she asked once again with a groan.

Tommy cackled before he removed the rock that gems had been on from the sent of the room. The brunette moved her green eyes around the lab in awe, but also confusion when Tommy walked up with a small case that he opened to reveal a morpher in the shape of a Saber-Tooth Tiger head though it was colored pink.

"This is your Dino Morpher," he told her.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "What are you talking about Tommy?"

Letting out a sigh, Tommy sat the small case down.

"The Gem can be used to help power up the Pink Saber-Tooth Morpher," he told her. "You can use to become a..."

"Power Ranger," Ariel finished for him before picking up the morpher and looking at it a bit more closely. "I hate pink."

The older of the two Oliver siblings let out a laugh at her displeased look, but knew that she'll still put it on. With her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Ariel placed the morpher onto her left wrist before slamming the gem into it. The two Olivers then shared a look before Tommy started to explain things about the new enemy.

...My Line...

"Okay, so we all agree" Conner asked. "NO ONE talks about this to ANYONE, got it?"

While the three teens walked to the parking lot with backpacks on their shoulders and in Conner's hands, was a red soccer ball that he was currently throwing from hand to hand. The others glanced at one another.

"I've got a better idea," said Kira while turning towards Conner, she put her gem into his hand to which both teenagers decided to ignore the sparks they felt when Kira's hand touched Conner's. "I'm out of it. Look, just forget I was here and I'll do the same."

"Wait?" Ethan asked. "How come he get's it."

"Well here," Kira said taking form Conner and giving it to Ethan.

"I'm telling you Devin, there's something odd about Doctor Oliver," Cassidy was telling Devin a little bit away. "I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me a thing. It's like his private records are secret or something. Then there's his younger Sister, who I can't find anything on either."

"Yeah, I think that's why they're called private records Cass," Devin stated, scratching his head a bit. "I mean if they were public..." Cassidy interrupted him as she pulled him behind a station wagon that was near the still arguing teenagers. "What is it Cass?"

"Don't you think that a little odd?"

"A bunch of teens standing around and arguing?" Devin asked. "Yeah, freaky man."

"No, you idiot!" Cassidy hissed wishing she could hit him across the head. "I mean, think about it: why would Conner McKnight, king of the jocks, be talking to Ethan James?" Devin looked at her, confused. "King of the geeks!"

Something in Devin's mind clicked.

"Yeah! Right!"

"Not to mention the Avril wannabe," Cassidy stated while putting on lip stick.

"You know what?" Kira exclaimed with a groan, "I give up!" Kira started to walk away, but the wind blew just then. "Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Kira!" Conner yelled when they noticed that monsters from before appear out of nowhere and grabbed Kira and before they could reach her, she was teleported away. "Kira!"

"She's gone," Ethan said looking at Conner with shock.

...My Line...

"Ok so where are we going?" Conner asked as he drove down the road with Ethan in the passenger set.

"Uh, Dr Oliver's?" Ethan asked.

"What's he going to do?" Conner asked.

"Well, he's a dinosaur guy and their dinosaurs sorta," Ethan answered.

"Alright, so where does he live?" Conner asked.

"1992 Valencia Road," Ethan answered.

"Valencia Road?" Conner asked.

"Yeah."

"That's like way out in the middle of the woods," Conner told them.

...My Line...

When Conner came to a stop at the house the two teens where out of the car in time before running up to the front of the house. Conner went to look through the window while Ethan knocked on the door.

"Knock again," Conner told him.

Ethan did just that, but no one answered.

"Now what?" Ethan asked as Conner walked over to Ethan, but it was Conner that opened it surprising the other two. "What are you doing?"

"Why would he leave it unlock?" Conner asked.

"He's got no neighbors," Ethan answered.

"What you never heard of the three bears?" Conner asked as he walked by.

"Is that the last book you've read?" Ethan asked.

The two teens walked into the house looking around before walking into wait they thought was the kitchen.

"Dr Oliver!"

"Hello!"

Just then Conner noticed a statue of a T-Rex on the inland.

"Check it out," Conner told them as he went to touch the jaw.

"Hey!" Ethan said hitting him on the arm. "Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Dude, the guy's a teacher, not…" Conner started before he came to halt as he pulled down the jaw to reveal an opening tile and a secret staircase, leading to a dim lighting downstairs. "Batman."

...My Line...

Ariel and Tommy were in a lab that was located under their house talking about what happened earlier that day and about the gems. It wasn't long till they heard footsteps coming down the stairs making them to look at each other before hiding in the shadows.

"This is the same place," Ethan breathed.

"Are you freaking out right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I have to say I am," Ethan answered as they turned around to look at the place.

Ariel and Tommy walked out of the shadows and behind the two boys.

"If your looking for extra credit," Tommy said making them to turn around to Tommy with Ariel next to him.

"Then your in the wrong place," Ariel finished.

Both Ethan and Conner shared a look before looking back at the two Olivers.

 ** _To Be Continued!_**


	2. 2: Day of the Dino: Part 2!

_**Power Rangers Dino Thunder!-Pink is Unfortunately the New Black!**_

 ** _2_** ** _: Day of the Dino: Part_** ** _2_** ** _!_**

 _ **Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak: I own nothing of the Power Rangers expect my OC and any ideas that I have come up with. Enjoy everyone. Ja ne.**_

...My Line...

Ariel stood with her arms cross looking at both Ethan and Conner with a bit of a glare.

"Dr O, Ariel, before you two go off can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he and Conner backed up.

"Dude their just going to laugh when we tell them," Conner whispered to Ethan making Ariel roll her eyes.

"It's the truth," Ethan told him. "They'll believe us."

"Alright," Conner agreed before looking at them. "Kira's gone."

"She got taken by these weird looking Dinosaur things," Ethan finished.

Both Ariel and Tommy shared a look with each other.

"They don't look convinced," Conner told Ethan.

Tommy turned around as Ariel stood looking at the two boys.

"Their called Tyrannodrones," Tommy stated.

"And you know that because?" Ethan asked.

"I helped create them," Tommy answered.

"Oh, class protect?" Ethan asked.

"It's a long story," Ariel answered making the two boys look at her. "For now we've got to figure out what they want with Kira."

"It might have some thing to do with this," Conner told the two Olivers as he pulled out the red Dino Gem.

Tommy let out a sigh as the two boys just look at them confused.

...My Line...

 _Give...me...the...gems_

Kira opened her eyes before she sat up after hearing a voice from some the shadows wondering where she was.

"Whose there?" Kira asked. "Come out where I can see you?"

 _Give...me...the...gems_

"Is this about jewelry?" Kira asked. "Look pal clearing you got the wrong girl. I may wear friend bracelets once in a while, but I...I."

Kira turned around and gasped when she saw what was behind her.

"I've been waiting far to long to allow an insignificant teenager to get in my way," the thing told her. "Now where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rocks things that we've found in the cave?" Kira asked before she turned around only to see that the creature was standing right behind her.

"Yessss," it hissed.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan," Kira told it. "You'll have to ask them. Can I go? My mom is going to freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night."

With that the thing vanished into thin air shocking Kira.

"Ok that's it," Kira told herself as she went to turn around. "No more cafeteria food."

When she turned around she saw that there was a woman wearing all black with her hands on her hips behind here.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see food again," the woman told her.

...My Line...

"We're really sorry," Conner apologized to them as Tommy rolled around the yellow Dino Gem in his hand. "How where we suppose to know that those gems had super powers and that those lizards dudes where going to come looking for them."

"I guess it isn't something you see everyday," Tommy said wit a sigh.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan asked.

"Look not that this isn't all really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean," Conner told him.

"Ok, first of all don't call me dude," Tommy stated. "Second as hard as this may seem you three need to forget all about this. Ariel and I well find Kira."

Tommy went to walk over towards the computer, but Conner moved quickly to get in front of him..

"The Gem's power is already starting to bond with you," Tommy pointed out.

"You can tell us all about it know or at my next parent/teacher conference," Conner told him.

Tommy looked at Conner.

...My Line...

"You've got a name?" Kira asked as she backed up away from the woman. "Cause you look kinda of familiar."

"My master calls me Else," the woman sneered.

"Your master?" Kira asked as she backed up a bit more. "Ok, whatever. Look, I'm going to let myself out."

Kira turned to walk towards the door, but Elsa grabbed her shoulder and Kira reacted at once by attacking her. When Kira kicked her way she was in shock.

"Wow," Kira breathed. "I so did not mean to do that."

Kira turned to take off through the door when a figure made of metal appeared in front of her with some of the lizards from before.

"Meet Zeltrax," Elsa told her.

"You two dating?" Kira asked as she backed up. "Or just friends?"

Zeltrax went to attack her, but Kira let lose a Petra scream that knocked Zeltrax and the lizards down before she looked back at Elsa and then took off.

"After her!" Elsa ordered.

Kira ran down the hall and around the corner and when she turned another corner she came upon a green vortex that she reached out to touch before vanishing.

...My Line...

"When you said you helped create those Tyranno...whatevers...you were kidding right?" Ethan asked as they drove down the road.

"They weren't suppose to be used like this," Tommy answered. "Some one modified their programing. A few years back I was doing reach on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner a scientist named Anton Mercer..."

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded before he went on. "Shortly after Mercer disappeared our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed or what least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog," Tommy told them as they came to a stop at a stop sign.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Conner once again asked.

"Looks like it," Tommy answered.

"Look this is all totally fascinating and all, but how is this going to help us find Kira?" Ethan asked. "I mean she's not going to fall out of the sky and land in front of us."

Just then as if hearing him Kira fall out of the vortex in the sky and landed on the hood of the jeep. They all looked at the hood to see Kira staring at them before they quickly out of the jeep to help her off the hood.

"How'd you do that?" Ethan asked as he offered her, his hand along with Conner.

"I have know idea," Kira answered as she took their hands and got off of the hood. "One minute I was running from Frankenlizard through this creepy lab and the next thing I know I'm a hood ornament."

"Invisiportals," Tommy told her.

Kira shrugged not caring in the lest.

"Whatever," Kira stated, "next time I'm calling a cap. What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you," Ethan answered.

"Nice job," Kira told them. "Way to show up when I don't need you anymore."

Just then a group of lizards and Zeltrax appears from an invisiportal.

"You sure about that?" Conner asked Kira before they all got ready to fight while Ariel and Tommy moved to stand in front of them.

"Mesogog found a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy asked.

"Your not fit to speak my master's name," Zeltrax told him. "Both of you come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences."

"We're going to have to say...no," Tommy stated.

Zeltrax and Tyrannodrones then charged in for an attack. They all took on their own group of the Tyrannodrones though Ariel and Tommy fought next to each other.

"Seems like Mesogog made a few improvement," Tommy pointed out to Ariel.

"Yeah, well, their still foot soldiers to me," Ariel told him.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but got sight of Zeltrax coming at him so he quickly moved to counter attack using his jeep to help him fight.

Kira was fighting her own group when she used her Petra scream sending them to the ground.

"Ok, now that's just crazy," Kira stated.

Ethan was also fighting his own group before he used his Tricera armor to take them out while Conner used his speed.

"Now you see me," he told them. "Now your unconscious."

Ariel was on the other side of the jeep glaring the Tyrannodrone before she closed her eyes to concentrate when she felt the familiar weight of a bow so she opened her eyes with a smirk. The Tyrannodrone charged at her, but she used what she knew about fighting to fight back. However, on the other side of the jeep Tommy fought Zeltrax who knocked him to the ground, but Tommy used the Jeep as another weapon.

"You are no match for me," he told him as they go up before going in to attack again.

Tommy kicked him from the front sending him away from him. They all regrouped again in front of him ready to fight.

"Make sure to tell your master that Dr Oliver is back," Tommy told him.  
"I'll in form him that this battle is over, but the war has only just began," Zeltrax stated.

"That's the best he can do?" Ethan asked.

Tommy and Ariel walked back towards the jeep before looking at them.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy told them. "It's getting late. We don't want your parents to worry."

"I bet you don't," Conner agreed. "You might have to explain something."

"I'll fill you in tomorrow after school," Tommy told them. "I promise."

They all got into the jeep and headed back to the Olivers' home where Conner took Ethan and Kira home as the two Olivers headed inside and to the Dino Lab.

...My Line...

Ariel walked into the class right as the bell rung with Conner, Ethan, and Kira when out of nowhere Cassidy came up and hooked arms with Kira.

"Kira Ford, Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News Network," Cassidy introduced herself.

"Cassidy, I know who you are," Kira told her. "We have homeroom together."

"Yeah, whatever," Cassidy said before she went on. "What can you tell me about the mysterious going-on at Reefside? For example: the sudden friendship between you, Conner McKnight and Ethan James."

"Look I..."

"Or better yet the strange creatures that appeared out of nowhere and attacked you in broad day light," Cassidy went on. "What about that, uh?"

Kira looked over at Jessica who got up at once.

"Look, she has no idea what you talking about Cassidy," Kira told the blond as Jessica went to stand next to her. "But, as you can see she's just fine, but you...you look kinda...um...what's that word I'm looking for?"

"Pesty?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah," Kira answered with a nod. "Pesty."

"Pesty?" Cassidy asked. "Are you serious?" Ariel looked over to see Tommy walk in and closed the door. "I hate fluorescent lighting."

Both Kira and Ariel went to set down in their sets as Tommy walked to the front of the class.

"Cassidy," he called the blond's attention. "Unless your planning on giving a lecture on the Mesozo Period then I suggest you take your set." Cassidy did as she was told to and set down. "Thank you." Tommy looked at the other students. "OK, who can tell me where it all began."

It was then that the place started to shake while the sky darken before it the quake stopped and everyone, but Conner, Ariel, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy. Just then Devin ran into the class room looking happy about something.

"Cass, your not going to believe," he told the blond.

"Let me guess?" Cassidy asked. "The sky just went black in the middle of the day?"

"It did?" Devin asked before looking towards the window. "Wow, look at that."

"Devin, hello what?" Cassidy asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, right," Devin said as he remembered. "I just heard about this whacked out report about theses mechanical Dinosaurs attacking down town."

Tommy snapped his head in the blond's direction.

"Oh, grab your camera," Cassidy told him.

"Got it," Devin told her.

"What hold it you two," Tommy told them.

Making them stop before Randell's voice sounded over the com.

" _Students remain calm_ ," she told them. " _T_ _he mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. I repeat_."

"Dr. O, I think now would be a really good time to have that little chit," Conner told him.

"We can't, we're out of time," Tommy told them hurriedly. "If Mesogog has revived the BioZords, we got to act fast. Follow me."

...My Line...

"So these mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked as they stepped into the underground cave once more.

"The BioZords," Tommy stated while turning to face the four teens. "Fusion-powered replicated using actual Dinosaur DNA for neural functions."

"And lemme guess, you helped build them?" Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid so," Tommy answered with a sigh now standing in front of a large computer system. "But, right now we...I mean you, have to tame them."

Unbelieving laughter rippled through the teens, and Ethan began to turn away.

"I'll BBL if its all the same to you," he told them.

"What's that mean?" Tommy asked.

"Be Back Later," Ariel answered.

"Hold on Ethan," Tommy called to me making the boy to stop. "You all can do this. But, you're not going to do it alone." The three teens looked at him confused while Ariel watched. "Ever since I found the Dino gems." Tommy walked towards the place where the meteor-like rock was previously and now in its place was a table. "I had these waiting. Just in case I needed to harness their powers."

"Into what exactly?" Kira asked.

"Dino Morphers," Tommy answered. "Use these's to become Power Rangers."

Tommy opened up the case to reveal four morphers that was shaped differently and was of different colors such as a red T-Rex, a yellow Pterodactyl, and a blue Triceratops, but they noticed that there was one missing.

"Where the fourth one?" Kira asked in confusion making Ariel raised her left wrist to show off the pink morpher. "Oh."

"I've got to set down," Ethan aid as Conner helped him.

"Breath dude."

"We can't be Power Rangers," Kira said. "Aren't you suppose to fly and have super human strength, stuff like that?"

"You do," Tommy answered.

"Oh, yeah," Kira said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the earth millions of years ago," Tommy explained. "Whipped out the entire Dinosaur population." Ethan looked shocked at the news. "When I founded them I recognized their powers and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know that these's are the right hands?" Conner asked.

"The Gems are yours," Tommy told them. "You didn't choose them, they choose you."

"Can't they unchoice us?" Kira asked

"They've already bonded with your DNA," Tommy answered. "That's what giving you, your powers."

"So if they've already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way theses powers can be taken away is if your destroyed," Tommy answered.

"Ok, for future references that's not a great sailing point," Ethan told him.

"Look all I know is," Conner spoke up. "I don't remember asking to be a superhero."

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded with cha if you didn't have something inside you that could handle the power," Tommy told them as he walked over to the Morphers. "Please?"

All three picked up their Morphers and looked at them.

"So now what?" Ethan answered. "Do we need some kinda of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Tommy answered. "And you'll be transformed. You'll know what to do."

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asked before he looked over at Ethan. "What you come up with that?"

"I kinda of like it," Ethan told him.

"You would," Conner pointed out.

Ethan rolled his eyes well shaking his head.

"Look I know that you three are from different worlds I get it," Tommy told them. "But, your going to have to work together or this well never happen. It won't be easy. No body knows that better then I do, but your going to have to believe yourselves cause I believe in ya."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really," Tommy answered.

...My Line...

"Ok, this is it," Tommy told them as they pulled up.

"That must them," Conner stated when they got out to see three Zords.

"Wow," Kira said. "Good call Conner."

Just then Zeltrax appeared in front of them making all 4 get into fighting stances.

"You'll have to get pass me before you get those Zords," he told them.

"That's the part I'm looking forward to," Conner stated.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kira agreed.

"Let's do this."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

Tommy looked at them as the four teens stood in front of him morphed into their ranger uniforms.

"Whoa."

"This totally rocks," Kira said.

"Oh yeah!" Conner cheered.

"I hate pink," Ariel groaned as she looked at her Ranger Uniform that looks like Kira's only the helmet was different and the color was pink.

"So your Power Rangers?" Zeltrax asked as he clutched his fist.

The four new Rangers all got into fighting stances as Tommy ran forwards.

"Call on your weapons their in your belts," he told them.

"Oh got it Dr O," Conner agreed just as his belt light up. "Whoa." He looked at it. "Check it out."

"Awesome!"

"Amazing."

"Nice," Conner said as he grabbed his weapon. "I got a Tyranno staff."

"I can come to grips with this," Kira added in. "Ptera Grips."

"Sweet," Ethan stated. "Tricera Shield."

"Got to love archery," Ariel cheered. "Saber-Tooth Bow!"

"Enough," Zeltrax told them as he summoned a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

The three new rangers ran in and start fighting a group of them using their new weapons.

Ethan try and take on Zeltrax himself before he was knocked the ground as the others regrouped with him. All 3 faced Zeltrax who attacked them sending them all to the ground. Tommy ran up before coming to a stop.

"Rangers combined your weapons," Tommy told them.

"Right," Conner agreed as he looked at him.

All 4 rangers did just that, too. They all combined their weapons together as Tommy told them, too.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they shouted. "Fire!"

The attack sent Zeltrax flying before he hit the ground hard while the Rangers regrouped once again.

"We did it!" Kira cheered.

Tommy smiled as he shook his head.

"You showed me your weapons," Zeltrax told them as he got up. "Now meet mine."

Zeltrax disappeared into a robot as the Rangers regrouped with their two mentors. Zeltrax fired at them sending all 3 to the ground. They all ran over to the Jeep where they hid so they could talk.

"Ok, how do we fight that?" Conner asked.

"You've got to tame the Zords," Tommy told them. "Concentrate your morphers well communicate your thoughts to them."

"Let's go it," Conner told his group.

The primary rangers ran over to the three Zords.

"Look at that," Conner told them. "Their huge. Whoa."

"Calm down boy," Ethan said as he walked up the TriceraZord.

"Careful," Kira told him.

"That's right," Ethan said into his Morpher. "I'm your friend." He then lifted up the Morpher. "TriceraZord!"

The TriceraZord's eyes glowed bright before it's color changed.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Kira cheered. "OK my turn!" She held up her Morpher. "PteraZord! We can be friends right?"

The PteraZord's eyes glowed bright before it's color changed.

"Now my turn," Ariel smirked as she stepped forward. "Saber-ToothZord!" She held up her left arm. "Let's calm down. We're partners, right?"

The Saber-ToothZord's eyes glowed bright before it turned pink. Just then the TyrannoZord attacked both the PteraZord, Saber-ToothZord, and the TriceraZord sending them flying.

"Conner, your TyrannoZord is out of control," Ethan told him.

"Do something!" Kira added.

"Hurry!"

"Come on I need you to work with me here!" Conner told the Zord before he held his Morpher up. "TyrannoZord!"

The TyrannoZord's eyes glowed bright before it's color changed. Tommy ran up to them then.

"Only more thing to do," Tommy told them. "Bring them together. You can do it."

"Ok, let's do it," Conner told them.

"Ready."

"Yeah."

All four of them jumped up into the cockpits of their Zords.

"Logging in," they said.

"Got it," Kira told them.

"Me, too."

"Combined Power!"

Tommy smiled as he watched from the ground as the three primary colors combined their Zords together to form the Thundersaurus MegaZord were able to defeat Zeltrax.

…My Line...

Tommy opened up a brief cases and the 4 morphers turned into 4 bracelets before he turned around and walked up to the 4 new Rangers.

"Keep theses bracelets with you at all times," Tommy told them as he moved down the line of Ranger that each took their bracelets. "They'll access your morphers when you need them." As the four Rangers put on the bracelets. "And you can use this to communicate with me and with each other."

When they all had their bracelets on Tommy walked away from them to put the case down.

"Dr O, I know that your smart, a Science Teacher, and everything, but don't you think that this it...how did you?"

"I'll fill you in," Tommy told her. "In time."

"Speaking of time," Ethan said. "Do you think that Mesogog is going to stick around for a little while?"

"Unfortunately they always do," Tommy answered.

"They?" Conner asked confused.

"I know that this is a lot to take in," Tommy told them.

"That's for sure," Ethan agreed.

"Your lives just changed in ways that you probably couldn't have imaged," Tommy added. "But, as long as you work together and remember your a team no can defeat you. No one."

They all looked at each other before back at Tommy.


End file.
